Rinnegan no Gedo Mazo no Kusari
The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (外道魔像,Gedō Mazō, English TV: Gedo Statue) is the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails.2 It was sealed within the moon byHagoromo Ōtsutsuki — the Sage of the Six Paths — where it remained until Madara Uchiha awakened theRinnegan. This allowed him to break the seal andsummon the statue, which would later be used by Obito Uchiha and Nagato as the container for the tailed beaststhat were captured by Akatsuki.3 After the Sage of the Six Paths separated the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body to create the nine tailed beasts, he used Chibaku Tensei to seal the beast's husk within the newly-created moon. Centuries later, Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan and used it to break the seal and summon the husk, which he christened the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.4 In an attempt to extend his lifespan in his old age, Madara used the Demonic Statue as a catalyst to cultivate Hashirama Senju's DNA, producing a non-sentient clone of Hashirama in the form of a gigantic flowering tree. He was then able to live beyond his natural lifespan by attaching himself to the tree, which served as a means of life support by continuously supplying him with the statue's chakra.5 Madara believed that the Demonic Statue and Hashirama's DNA produced artificial humans, when in actuality Black Zetsu was removing them from within the Demonic Statue, where they had been stored for centuries.36 When Obito Uchiha later agreed to further Madara's cause, the elderly Uchiha explained to him that reviving the Ten-Tails by sealing the tailed beasts within the statue would be vital to the Eye of the Moon Plan. It was only after convincing Obito to carry on his plan that Madara disconnected himself from the Demonic Statue, and with his dying breath, told the young man that he was to act using his name until the time of his resurrection.7 In the anime during the Third Shinobi World War, Nagato unconsciously summoned the Demonic Statue in a fit of rage when his friends were injured in an enemy ambush, though he quickly regained his senses and fell unconscious, at which point the statue disappeared.8 An enraged and grief-fueled Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue after being forced to kill Yahiko by Hanzō. The statue pierced Nagato's back with a number of chakra receivers and drained his life force,9 leaving him emaciated while also granting him a means of killing Hanzō's men, with only Hanzō himself escaping the altercation alive.10 As Pain, Nagato would summon the Demonic Statue whenever a jinchūriki or tailed beast was captured by Akatsuki so that the organisation's members could seal the beast inside it. Appearance Edit The Demonic Statue is a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with a decayed appearance, a body shaped into a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. When fully summoned, it towers over even tailed beasts in size, with Gyūki only coming up to its chin, as did members of the Akimichi clan who had enlarged themselves to their maximum size. It has nine eyes, one of which gains a light blue iris and pupil each time a tailed beast is sealed inside it, though the eyes remain closed when it is summoned into battle. The statue originally wore a blindfold which completely covered its eyes; after it was summoned by Nagato to defeat Hanzō's men, holes for each of its eyes were present in subsequent appearances. The statue's wrists and ankles are usually bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head. At times, a black rod extends from its midsection in a similar manner to an umbilical cord. When summoned into battle, the statue breaks its restraints, causing the scroll in its mouth to hang from the left rope like an earring. During its transformation into the Ten-Tails, the statue's mouth widens and the protrusions on its back extend and warp in shape. Abilities Edit Only those who possess the Rinnegan are able to summon the Demonic Statue. It cannot be summoned using an artificial Rinnegan created byImpure World Reincarnation,11 though the copies of the dōjutsu possessed by the Six Paths of Pain are sufficient.12 Even without the Rinnegan, those who possess the power of both Uchiha and Senju are capable of controlling the statue.13 Rather than requiring an offering of blood as other summons do, the Demonic Statue instead drains the summoner's life force, a process which Nagato was able to survive due to the strong life force granted by his Uzumaki lineage, though he was rendered emaciated.9However, both Madara and Obito were seemingly able to summon the statue without any adverse effects, even utilising a blood offering as if it were an ordinary Summoning Technique.14 When summoned, the Demonic Statue emerges from the ground either partially or entirely, depending on the situation. Ninjutsu From its mouth, the Demonic Statue can emit phantom dragons formed out of absorption chakra (吸引チャクラ, kyūin chakura),15 which are capable of extracting the chakra of anyone they come in contact with. After it pierced Nagato's back with the black rods extending from its midsection, the statue emitted one such dragon which was able to instantly kill Nagato's enemies upon contact.9 The members of Akatsuki utilised a fūinjutsu in which nine dragons would surround a jinchūriki or tailed beast for a period of several days until all of the tailed beast's chakra was sealed into the statue and stored for future use. Nagato wanted to use the sealed chakra to create a kinjutsu weapon that could destroy an entire country, whereas Madara and Obito intended to reassemble the Ten-Tails. The Demonic Statue is also capable of emitting chakra chains from its mouth. The chains have acursed seal which binds the power of tailed beasts, and can be used to both extract them from their jinchūriki and quickly seal them inside the statue. Using chakra receivers, Obito was able to direct the chakra of the tailed beasts sealed within the statue into their reincarnated former jinchūriki, then quickly withdraw said chakra into the statue using its chains. The statue can also create shockwavescapable of devastating an entire battlefield and launch blasts of chakra from the protrusions on its back.16 Physical Abilities Edit As evident from its enormous size, the statue possesses great enough strength to clash with the likes of Chōza and Chōji Akimichi in their colossal forms. It is durable enough to both take one of Chōji'sButterfly Bullet Bombing punches without even being pushed back and stop Kitsuchi's Earth Release: Sandwich Technique by simply outstretching its arms. It also displayed a high level of agility despite its massive size, as it could leap tremendous distances.16 Chakra and Life Force Edit According to the Yin half of Kurama, the statue emanates a tremendous life force. This life force allows a jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails to survive the extraction of all nine tailed beasts as long as the statue remains inside them, though they will still be greatly weakened and rendered paralysed for a period of several months.17 Madara was able to use the statue as a catalyst to cultivate Hashirama Senju's DNA into a non-sentient clone and subsequently utilised its chakra as a means of life support.5 The White Zetsu, which were originally stored inside the statue, were also able to access its power by connecting themselves to Hashirama's clone, which one did to augment his strength, enabling him to break a massive boulder.18 Part II Edit Kazekage Rescue Mission Edit When Sasori and Deidara arrived in an Akatsuki hideout with Gaara, Pain summoned the Demonic Statue to extract and seal the One-Tailed Shukaku. When the sealing began, the bit fell from the statue's mouth and nine dragon-like entities burst forth, encompassing the jinchūriki's body. As the sealing neared completion, the statue's eyes opened and the eye corresponding to Shukaku gained its iris and pupil. After three days, the sealing concluded and the statue disappeared. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Edit The statue was again summoned to seal two tailed beasts, the Two-Tails and the Three-Tails, during which time Pain explained Akatsuki's goals to Hidan. As a result of the extraction, Yugito Nii died. Itachi Pursuit Mission Edit After Kisame captured Rōshi, the Four-Tails' jinchūriki, he and Itachi discussed the sealing of the tailed-beasts. Itachi explained that they wouldn't need to rush the capture of the Nine-Tails, since that beast must be sealed last or else the statue would break. Six-Tails Unleashed Edit Main article: Six-Tails UnleashedAfter the Six Paths of Pain captured Utakata, the Six-Tails was extracted and sealed into the statue, resulting in his death. Pain's Assault Edit After Sasuke Uchiha captured "Killer B", the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki, Akatsuki tried to seal the beast in the statue, only to discover that it was actually a fake, though they were able to seal a small portion of the Eight-Tails' chakra. Five Kage Summit Edit After Nagato's death, Tobi indicated that Nagato was just a pawn that the Demonic Statue had been synchronised with. He stated he would like Sasuke Uchiha to be Nagato's replacement, but decided to wait until Sasuke was easier to manipulate. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Edit After accepting the terms of Kabuto Yakushi's alliance, Tobi revealed to him the statue located within the depths of his headquarters, seated atop the giant flowering tree which harbours a clone of Hashirama. Directing Kabuto's vision downward to the tree's roots housed in a deeper underground cave, Tobi presented the army of White Zetsu clones that he had supposedly created using the chakra of the tailed beasts imprisoned within the statue.